The Dream
by TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: The teenage hero is taunted by her own dreams and thoughts as she slowly discovers new feelings about herself and her nemesis. KiGo-ish one-shot.


Usual Disclaimer: Kim Possible and relevant characters in the show are owned by Disney. I claim no ownership of any character except for the short few, outside of the cartoon.

This is a semi-sorta-kinda-prequel-ish short story to Just A Little Vacation. No need to read that story first. Also, just for clarification:

 _Italics are internal thoughts_

~  
These are dream sequences  
~

~~  
This is a consciously and partially driven dream  
~~

Lastly, keep in mind, dreams are dreams.

* * *

~oO0Oo~

 _She infuriates me. Why does she have to act like that, make everything… make everything_ _weird?_ I slam the door to my bedroom, forgetting my parents are home, hoping they ignore my outburst and leave me alone. I wait and listen, breathing slow, quiet. Heavy footsteps approach the bottom of the stairway to my disappointment and I just wait. I wish to disappear as my need to vent only builds to the nagging responsibility to maintain my composure. The expected, slow stride of every footfall lingers on each step, and I can tell it's my father; I'm utterly astonished at the length of time it takes him to reach the top. _I just want to be left alone, just leave me alone. I need to be alone._ Every bit of me wants to kick, punch, and throw something; the urge increasing the more I resist.

"Kimmie…"

His concerned tone irks me, stretching my name, forcing me to put on a mask. His paternal need to right every wrong, to soften every blow, to investigate every problem as if he had the ability to do any of the those things. _I hate it, let me be in a mood, I don't need to talk about every problem. I don't have to be happy all the time!_ His concern forces me to roll my eyes like he's some daft failure. I know he wants to help, I love him for it, but now is not the time. "Yeah Dad?" I force every bit of the reassuring, bubbly attitude he desires, but his steps still come nearer.

"Is everything okay, dear?"

 _Just great. Everything is fantastic. Let's have an all nighter talking about how wonderful it is that my nemesis likes to beat me as she taunts me with pillow talk and how YOU will offer no actual advice to alleviate my embarrassment because of your sheer lack of understanding._ "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired and lost my grip on the door. Just an accident." I offer him a nervous chuckle with a reassuring voice, "Sorry. I was actually about to head to bed." _Now leave, be gone. Let me vent._ His hesitation, the lack of a quick reply and to be gone instantly is so unbearably irritating to me.

"Okay hon', be careful next time. Good night Kimmie-cub."

"I will, good night." _Just go_. I exhale and find relief as I hear his steps drifting farther away and into the den. I wasn't mad at him, not really, it was only pointless to acknowledge my frustrations to him. I wanted to vent freely, which is clearly something I can never do when I'm not alone in this house. Any minute semblance, any hint of some misgiving will be under immediate scrutiny. My parents, loving and vigilant as they are, often find the worst time to intervene. But again, my anger was directed elsewhere. I was mad at Shego. _Why does she have to talk, why can't she just fight me, like normal. She's such a… she's such a_ "bitch." I've startled myself and I quickly cover my mouth and listen carefully to see if anyone heard. I hold my breath to hear even the subtlest of sounds and look at the door. After some time passes, I slowly exhale, more confident my expletive will go unpunished. I release my mouth completely and breathe. _I hate her. She thinks she's all that. She's not. Who does she think she is?_ It bothers me, even now. She got under my skin, telling me she'd 'love to tie me up in her castle'. _What was she going on about? Argh! It doesn't matter, I need rest, screw her, I'm tired._ Her voice echoed in my head, ' _Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves Princess? - stop it - If anyone's going to be screwing - shut up - it's going to be me… - shut up - ...to you.' ERGH! SHUT UP!_ My own mind was against me, taunting me in her voice. I'm uncomfortable, and I do what little I can to alleviate it. I relinquish myself from the tight confines of my bra underneath my shirt and fall face-forwards into bed. I shut my eyes, but green, glowing streaks appear in the dark void. _Just think of nothing, blackness, empty, calm. Empty… calm._ I roll onto my back and I repeat the words until I finally drift away. The struggle taking far longer than I wish, but I do finally sleep.

~  
A muted kick flings me to a wall like a ragdoll as I clutch my ribs and fall to the cold concrete floor beneath me. I'm surprised to find I'm still conscious and lack any pain; the dark vacuity of the world around me leaves me disoriented, however. I don't know where I am and I look up to search for my enemy only to be startled by her sudden appearance directly in front of me. Her face is mere millimeters from my own as I shudder to realize I've been defeated. Her eyes appear to grin in their own way, narrowing as they look at me, penetrating my soul, promising unrelenting pain. I try to get away except there's nowhere to go. She straddles my hips and I try to fight back. My arms flail weakly as I attempt to swat her, but she catches me and I'm easily subdued by her vicious grip. Her grin was widening and she bared her teeth. I choke back tears, fearing what she might do to me. I'm terrified of her, she looks like she could devour me alive. I can't move as she creeps nearer to my ear. I'm scared, I don't want to die, I don't want her to hurt me, and I tremble beneath her.

She parts her mouth to speak, but suddenly chooses not to. She slowly recedes from my ear, giving a dispirited frown. Her face appears pained and I'm further perplexed by the loosening of her grip. She smooths my sleeves and straightens my shirt and I sigh with relief by her gentle touch. She looks away from me, offended. Why? What did I do? Aren't I just your toy? She lifts herself from my body and walks away. Only a dismissive wave as she tightens her quivering lip and disappears into the blackness. What did I do? Why do I feel guilty?  
~

My eyes flutter open as I consciously fade-in into reality. A faint light emanating from my Kimmunicator illuminates the room. It's quiet and still, but the stillness of my bedroom does nothing for my lack of ease. I feel heavy from waking up and despite how unnecessary, revealing enough that it was not yet dawn, I went through the exhausting effort to check the time; 2:07AM.

It felt like two in the morning, silly to even verify. I lie back, reflecting on my guilt, _Why do I feel guilty? It was just a dream. She's a villain. She doesn't care, She'd never hesitate to kill me._ ' _Princess._ ' I'm taunted again. _What the heck!?_ I briefly flail an angered hand in the air, as if to strangle it, and I do the best I can to force thoughts of her away. ' _What's wrong Pumpkin?'_ I can hear her chuckle like she's right next to me. The way she looks at me. _It's… gross_. I'm convinced it has to be. I pull a pillow over my face and grunt my frustrations. It feels hot as my heated breath spreads across my face and I discard it. I discover every position is uncomfortable as I toss in bed. _Black… empty… calm._ I force it, again, until I drift into sleep once more.

~  
Her face in front of mine, her grin as devious as always, scary, evil. I don't struggle, too scared to try. She pushes me to the ground and holds my hands above my head. She gazes at me and I can't move, I'm vulnerable, and the fear washes over me like hot coals licking my skin. I turn my head and look away and I scowl at the expected torture that awaits me. My eyes well up and I can't believe I've lost. How did I lose? I'm a Possible, how did it happen? I dare not beg, I dare not provoke her, but I don't want to die. I can feel she's going to hurt me and I whimper. Her grip on me is so tight, but I suddenly feel it weaken. I'm shocked and I look at her. Why? She looks mournful, frowning at me as she wipes a tear from my cheek. Tears of her own fill her eyes. What did I do? What is it? Why would _you_ be upset. You started this. Isn't this what you wanted? You won.

She got up, hugging her arms, and turned away from me. The street lights illuminated the wet, empty road. Her black gown soaking in the rain as she dashed out of the restaurant, nearly tripping on the cobblestone. Her heels slip beneath her feet and I could tell she regret running. I chase after her and I stop just underneath the restaurant's awning, 'Wait!' I call out, hoping she would. She did, but she didn't face me, she only peeked over her shoulder. Her hair getting wetter by the second and her frown creases her face, further emphasizing how hurt she is. What did I do? Why am I sorry? I carry an umbrella to her, careful not to soak my own dress. 'I'm-I'm sorry.' I hold the umbrella over her, waiting for her to turn. She stood straight and took it blindly. She hisses at me, 'Princess!', she snarled and lashes a fiery fist at me.  
~

I gasp and awaken. I shiver a chill from the light mist of sweat peppered on my arms. "I'm…" _Sorry… I'm not! There's nothing to be sorry about! It was a dream. It felt so real. Argh! Why? What's so different about today? Yesterday._ I corrected. _It was just our usual fight. Taunting me in her usual way._ I remembered it. _She smelled my hair._ I remembered what she said, ' _Mm, strawberry this time, Cupcake? It suits you, but I thought you liked coconut._ ' And then she chuckled, ' _Mm,_ _my strawberry cupcake._ ' _Why did she say that!? How am I 'hers'?_ I remembered her lingering stares. _Stop it._ I will these thoughts away with as much of my volition that my languishing body permits.

Another glance at the clock, it felt like five now with the room brightening slightly, and I affirm, 4:52AM. _I'm tired. I really don't want to get up in an hour. She ruined my whole night._ But, I start to wonder if I really did offend her. The thoughts return and I'm back to arguing with myself. _Why do I care? She's my enemy! I'm supposed to offend her. But what was it if I did? What could I possibly have done?_ I replayed our fight over and over, meticulously searching why I'm bothered, why I feel so guilty. I shut my eyes and try to shake the persistent nag my mind is so inclined to prioritize over sleep. _Whatever._ Again, I try not to care, but her expression just before escaping me, she looked hurt. _Ridiculous, I'm just making the memory up_. I wasn't, something happened. Thoughts of the fight, of her, they needle when all I wish for is a peaceful slumber.

' _You disgust me, Shego!'_ My eyes shot open. My own voice echoed remembering this one detail. _Was that it?_ It wasn't a quip, a comeback, a retort. No, it was my discomfort and lack of tolerance for her lewdness. _This whole time, was she… flirting with me?.. for real? I thought she was just…_ I'm not handling this well and I sit up ruminating over the details, what I could do, what I should do, why it even matters. I thought I hated her. _I do. She's evil, she's mean, she's smart, she's pretty._ I'm too drowsy to comprehend my random interjection and like a reflex I quickly become defensive. _WHAT AM I SAYING? I LIKE BOYS! Doesn't she? I'm too tired for this. It's killing me!_ I'm questioning every remark she's made, pet names, her stares. _NO! NO WAY! ME!?_ I begin to panic and my stomach is turning. My heart beats in my throat and my ability to think logically is lost. ' _You disgust me, Shego!'_ My own voice resonates a particular vile tone in my head and I grimace as my guilt swells. I realize she ached because of my relentless rejection and I thought nothing of it; I didn't think it was something to think about.

 _Why do I care? I DON'T like her… she's evil, I don't. She's not even my friend._ I was missing my own points, why I was circling back to the same irrelevant questions. I wasn't asking the right ones. It was overwhelming and I'm unsure how to interpret Shego's advances coupled with her vicious physical attacks. _Was it just business? Were you just trying to throw me off?_ The guilt remained, ever present, no matter how much I try to convince myself it didn't matter. I finally admit the things I couldn't refute, I hurt Shego and I cared that I did. _I need to figure this out later, I need to sleep._ I close my eyes yet again and I breathe slow, calming myself.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

 _NO! UGH! SHEGO! This is your fault!_ I angrily shut off my alarm and bury my face into my hands, not even thinking twice that the fault was mine. I sigh and with rigid diligence, I start my day.

~oO0Oo~

I finish my meal, spaghetti and meatballs, a flavor I've come too accustomed to enjoy, but it remains palatable. "Alright guys, I'm going to head up and finish my homework and try to go to bed early. Upcoming tests and all that. Thanks for dinner Mom. Good night." I spring for my bedroom after all my normal niceties are done. I don't mind them, the niceties are nice, but I have a problem to solve. I gently close my door and curl into bed. Homework was done in study halls and tests were weeks away. I didn't like lying, but I needed time alone to think. I discard my clothing from beneath the sheets and try to settle the unbearable issue that's been hijacking my brain for the past couple of days, _Shego_. I clutch my comforter tighter and close my eyes. I contemplate on the very notion that Shego were to actually like me, but only as far as friendship. _How would that even work? 'Love to stay and chat Kim, but now I've got to go rob a bank'? Kim, focus. People separate work life from regular life all the time. What do you think she does in her off-time? Taunt children and steal candy._ I snicker at the thought. But I sigh at the fact I'm no closer to figuring out the issue. _She likes me, I hurt her, and I care. I like her too._ "What?" I whisper to myself. _She's bad, you don't like bad, Kim._ How could I be so astonished? Why else would I care. _I wish I could just call her. She'd laugh at me, that's stupid. What would I even say? 'Hi, this is Kim, you know, the girl you beat up, but I end up winning anyway? Just wanted to say sorry and I like you too, but not like that. 'Kay bye.' Stupid._ I ponder on her, failing to sleep, failing to understand something I should have comprehended in mere seconds. _She likes my strawberry shampoo._ I smile. I'm alone, I don't care, I take the needed joy that even my enemy likes something about me. _She likes me_. I remind myself. _She actually… likes me._ It wouldn't be so confusing if her appeal wasn't coupled with excruciating cuts and bruises, but that's all they were. I didn't comprehend this revelation right away, I only continued with my aimless thoughts. _I wish she wasn't evil._

I resume arguing with myself. I try to reason my feelings, make sense of what I can't deny, and push for the implausible. _Shego's pretty._ A feeling injects itself, derailing my original train of thought. _Where did that come from?_ It doesn't matter, I've made no progress; just pointless theories and musings that delay a solution. My mind seems to wander on its own accord and the external 'me' is only here to follow. _Fine, lead the way._ I relinquish any concept of control of my own subconscious and I find myself feeling awkward by both the act of talking to myself as a second entity and acknowledging it. But I continue anyway, it's not as if fighting it is helping and I let it talk. _I like her hair. It looks like black silk. She may be evil, but she's still pretty. She'd make a good cheerleader on my squad._ I snicker. _She'd probably hang out with Bonnie._ I frown at the thought, disappointed, until I realize yet again. _She likes me. ME. Bonnie would be too dumb for her._ I snicker again, feeling better with my own daydream. I'm still not picking up the subtleties of what my subconscious is telling me about myself. However, I do grow tired and allow my mind to blur until I'm asleep again.

~  
She smiles at me and tells me a joke. I can't help but burst out laughing. People begin to stare as we walked through the mall. I struggle to speak through my fits of laughter, 'That's disgusting, Shego.' I managed to get out, but I can't stop laughing. I can't remember the joke anymore, why it was so funny. I'm instantly silenced by her hand to my throat, pinning me to a vacant stone wall. I'm scared of her, terrified. What happened? It's raining and my eyes struggle to stay open. I struggle to breathe as she scowls at me. Her grip loosens and she frowns, mournful, disgusted and disappointed. She turns away and I fall to the floor seeing her feet drift farther from me. I outstretch my hand to stop her, I try to scream, but no sound comes. I struggle to get up, clutching my throat, and I go after her in the rain, but I'm nearly hit by a truck that came from out of nowhere and she disappears. 'I'm sorry.' I whisper the words again, hoarsely, 'I'm sorry.'

'Princess.'

I turn, but I can't see her. Why does she call me that?

'Princess.'

The world fades-in around me and I'm startled by how close she is. She's beautiful.

She chuckles. 'You've got sauce on your face, Cupcake." She takes her napkin and wipes the corner of my mouth and smiles.

Spaghetti, I'm in a restaurant with Shego and we're on a date. I'm a little embarrassed, 'Thank you. And… I'm sorry.' I don't know why we're having dinner, why I apologized.

'Here, try mine.' She spoons a sliver of strawberry cake over vanilla ice cream and I nervously lean in to accept. I watch her eyes search into mine as she feeds it to me. Her look, it devours me, and I'm aroused. I blush at how delighted I am by the flavor, at her by her beauty. She grins at me, she knows.

I'm flustered, 'Shego, no, I like you as a friend. I didn't know you were… I mean…' Her face cringes, she's so angry with me and flips the table between us away. She glares at me and I'm frozen. She looks like she wants to say something, curse at me, berate me for hurting her, something. But she tightens her mouth, turns, and walks away frustrated. Again, I try to go after her, but she throws an impossibly powerful blast at me and I can't dodge. I gasp.  
~

I gasp lightly, and here I am, awake, again. I don't check for the time despite my curiosity and I lie there waiting for my mind to rest again. _Why am I so wrapped up in this?_ I sigh. I sigh heavily. I cover my face with a pillow and sigh with a groan. I don't understand why it's eating at me, why she is. I toss in my bed until morning and I'm more reluctant to get up from the repetitive and now nauseating sounds from my alarm. I get up and start my morning, but not happily.

~oO0Oo~

I endure another day, another night, another couple weeks. The same tribulations pester me and it's beginning to get noticed. My parents ask, but I lie. 'I'm just studying, it's no big.' Their concern is appreciated, but I wish they'd leave me alone. I can't talk to anyone, they wouldn't understand. How could they? Are _they_ conflicted with the idea that someone they're supposed to hate likes them and furthermore likes them back, _as a friend -_ I reinforce to myself - and only realizing this after the fact they said something offensive? No. They couldn't possibly relate. I would normally talk to Ron, but it's Shego, he hates her more than I'm supposed to. _I wouldn't mind a nacco analogy right now though, no matter how stupid._ The desire to meet her swells. I reach for my Kimmunicator, hesitating a moment, but I grab it and dial.

"Hey Kim, what's up?"

"Hi Wade, I was wondering if you have any leads on where Shego is."

"I haven't, her last get-away bothering you?"

"Huh?" _What are you talking about? Oh, right, doy. "_ Oh _,_ yes, I may have gotten the stolen device back, but she needs to pay for her crimes." _Yes, she does. That's still valid._

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Please and thank you." I smile at him and hang up. My expression quickly fades.

And now I wait and ponder if I'm going to obsess over waiting. _I am. Of course I am._ My Kimmunicator rings and my eyes widen, shocked at how quickly Wade is calling back. I answer immediately, "Shego?"

"Sorry Kim, this time it's Killigan."

I groan at the sound of his name, "What's the sitch Wade?"

He tells me, provides a ride as usual, and I'm off to another mission.

~oO0Oo~

A month now, a month and a few days. It's not unusual, really. It can take up to half the year before Drakken comes up with some silly scheme for Shego to take part in, but Shego often looks for other work, the longest she's gone without an appearance was two months. _Would I really need to wait another month to fight her, to see her again? Would it be longer?_

I lie in my bed and await for my own mind to turn on me. Although, recent weeks have been somewhat kind to me, permitting full night sleep. I owe thanks partly to exhausting missions. But, I'm almost desiring one of my recurring dreams, just to see her, even if it isn't real. I find myself liking her more even though I'm often shaken awake by her unbridled ferocity. But when she's not killing me, when we're friends, no matter how impractical and irrelevant to the real world, I like her. I have to remind myself we're still enemies from different worlds; that the girl _in_ my dreams isn't the same as the one I throw in jail. I'm disappointed by this, but I force a fantasy where she and I are companions. _Even if all of that is a lie to myself, she is witty, she's smart, and if we could, we'd likely have better conversations than some high school gossip - Bonnie's hair wasn't that fantastic guys._ I roll my eyes at the remembrance and find myself more aware of the lack of stimuli people at school have to offer me. But Shego, she's never without a quip, albeit a little dirty. I snicker at them now. I once saw them as overly crude, but I reason they weren't so bad and I was too hard-set on being 'pure'. Stupid. _Damn it. That's right, I said 'damn it', Kim. Just keep it internal. DAMN IT!_ I smile at how silly this is. How silly I am to think cursing would make me evil, like some gateway drug into bad habits. _What a dumb revelation to have._ I shake my head at myself and I try to relax now, waiting for the dream to come.

~  
There she was, in her usual catsuit, casually sharpening her nails with a file, alone. Her feet rest upon a table. She seems so far away and the catwalk I'm on doesn't lead to her. I try to call out, but my voice is soft, lacking any confidence, 'Shego?' She ignores me or perhaps she can't hear and I try again, my voice still soft, 'Shego, we need to talk.'

In an instant she appears within an inch of my face, a sadistic grin mocks my terrified one, 'What is it Pumpkin?'

I stumble and fall backwards. She jumps on top of me and holds my wrists down to either side of me. I wanted to struggle, but she gave me a look, to tell me to not even try. She waited until I understood, until I assured her I wouldn't try anything. I gave her a nervous nod and she gently releases my hands. She leans back with a smile, her eyes locked to mine. She unclasps her collar and slowly unzips her suit down to her navel. I just stare, she's just… beautiful. She smiles a bit wider, noticing my awe. She begins peeling off her suit from her shoulders, escaping her sleeves, and rolling it down to her hips. She looks at me up and down and I bite my lip nervously. She taps her own deviously before raising her hand, extending a finger. A delicious smile graces her face and in one swift motion splits the front of my top. I immediately cover myself with my arms. I can't bare to be seen this way and I turn my gaze away as I fear she'll mock or tease me. She gently places her hands on my hips and leans in closer to my face.

She speaks softly in my ear, 'Princess?'

I open my eyes and look at her, she has a gentle, but suggestive smile. I understood and clenched my fists as I slowly reveal myself to her. She leans back and parts my shirt completely. I whimper a little, just a little and I close my eyes. I don't want her to see me like this - vulnerable. Again, she leans in and places her forehead on mine. She nudges my head with hers, suggesting I don't try to hide. I open my eyes again and she smiles, I feel oddly relieved by it. Her gaze soothes me. It wasn't disingenuous or snide and I kiss her. I cover my mouth immediately, I can't believe what I've done. With a small smirk, she shakes her head subtly. That same look, that I shouldn't even try. I remove my hands and she bites my lip, sucking me into another kiss. I'm against it, I'm not, I am, I love it. She parts from me, satisfied. I want to take her in for another kiss, but my arms hover over her and I can't decide. She's bad, what we're doing is bad. I want her to kiss me, I want to kiss her. She notices and leans back with a smirk, she grasped my aimless hands and places them on her breasts. I don't know how to show her how I feel. I'm a little awkward now, not knowing what to do next, but I'm not displeased. It's new and unfamiliar; I'm a little embarrassed by it. That smirk, now an evil grin, sends shivers down my body. She touches my shoulders and drags down my breasts, my ribs, my hips, and firmly grabs my belt. I flinch and she laughs at me; perhaps not so much at me, but at what she was planning next. She raises her hand as she had before…  
~

An incessant beeping awakens me. I groan at the disturbance, but smile lightly at the dream. It doesn't hit me right away. I realize the noise is not my alarm, but a call from Wade. I quickly awaken and answer. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"It's Shego, she's stealing an artifact from a museum nearby. I'm not sure why yet, but if you go now, you can probably catch her. Your ride should be right outside."

"Great, thanks Wade! You rock!" I hang up, ecstatic she makes another appearance. And then it hits me, it hits me harder than a swinging bat to the face. My heart immediately races and I run to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and a worried and pale face greets me. I splash water on my face and close my eyes momentarily to confirm. I think about her. I imagine a kiss. My eyes shoot open. I mumble a worried moan. _I… like Shego. I LIKE SHEGO! I MEAN! I LIIIKE HER! Oh my god I don't have time for this. Just do the thing and be done. This later!_ "Okay!" _Go go go! I'm going, I'm going!_ I rush to my night stand and take an item I intend to give to her. I quickly put on my mission clothes and head out.

~oO0Oo~

 _Just do it._ I gather all my courage to confront her. I shout out, "SHEGO!" I find her running on the rooftop of an abandon factory. Whatever happened to her getaway plan, I don't know, but she was there without a vehicle to escape cleanly; none that I could see.

"I don't have time to deal with little prudes, _KIM!_ " She snarled at me.

I did offend her, that was clear and I could tell she didn't even want to look at me. I was almost glad she was angry with me. It validated my month long obsession. And my plan to remedy the issue may not go in vain, but it was still too early to tell. The use of my name and lack of her usual references for me, however, were unusually insulting and it stung. "I- Shit!" A green blast nearly hits me and I feel the searing heat from it as I evade. She was clearly pissed and had no intention of sticking around. I did manage to get more than just her attention, though.

"Did you just curse?" She held on to her distasteful tone, but it sounded like she wanted to laugh.

Another blast was lobbed towards me. I dodge once more, getting a little closer. "Shego, I-" Several more balls of green death fling towards me. _Damn it, I can't get close enough._ "I'm sorry!" I manage to get it out. No one was around and Ron has yet to arrive. I take cover behind a wall, "Let me talk." I peak my head around a corner and the green glow comes flying towards me. I gasp and take cover again.

"Talk!" She scolded angrily. I didn't know if she'd be listening or taking this time to run away. I needed to get her in my view.

"I have something for you." There was nothing but silence in return. I muster as much energy as I could and sprint for a ventilation duct sticking out from the rooftop and take cover behind it. A trail of green blasts follow behind me. It wasn't as much cover as before, but I could see her. "A trade!"

"HA! What could _you_ possibly have!?"

 _I got her interested, good._ I take out an item from a pouch in my belt, a small, travel sized bottle of the shampoo I use. It has a small note taped around it and I raise it in the air in hopes my hand remains intact. "This, for what you stole." She was silent at first with the exception of a scoffing huff.

"Toss it over!" Her voice softens, but was still rough with me.

I comply, but I don't throw it far, I want her nearer to me. She approaches cautiously and I give her a chance to read the note.

'IT'S STRAWBERRY SCENTED SHAMPOO. I MAY NOT BE YOUR CUPCAKE, BUT I THINK WE CAN BE FRIENDS. YOU DON'T DISGUST ME. -KIM'

"The trade!" I shout.

"KAAAY PEEEEEEE! I'M HERE!" Ron came running through the rooftop's entrance, huffing heavily. He took the stairs instead of using his grappling gun. He either didn't think of it or he wasn't interested in losing his pants. Either way, he definitely wasn't helping right now.

"I'll think about it, Princess." The return of 'Princess' warms me even though I don't understand why she calls me that. I'm not some stuck up or spoiled brat. She suddenly sprints off the roof.

"Hey!" I went after her and yelled at Ron behind me, "Ron, go see if she dropped anything!" I sprint even faster to catch up with her.

"O…kay" He placed his hands on his knees as he was catching his breath, "Caaaaan do KP."

I lept over the edge only to find that the drop was far deeper than I thought. I grabbed my grappling gun instantly and managed to save myself. My heart nearly escaped my chest as I clung to and dangled from the device. _I'm definitely not telling my parents about this._ There was an item left behind, but Shego was nowhere to be found. I slowly lowered myself to the next rooftop and was actively scanning the area. She may have escaped into one of the broken windows, I'm not sure. I'm a little disappointed we couldn't fight longer and if Ron hadn't shown up, we'd might have even been able to talk. I walk over to the item and it was, in fact, the stolen artifact. I smile, a heavy weight lifted, but a question still lingered, _are we friends now?_ I tried not to dwell on this, I not only had other things to figure out, but I rather not go through the downward spiral I was in for the past month; it was enough to have Shego no longer mad at me. I climb back to the rooftop, full of energy even though I came within an inch of death, and I return the item and head home with Ron.

~oO0Oo~

I'm a little scuffed from the mission, but I've certainly come home much worse. Today proved to be a win for the both of us, both Shego and I. I can't seem to stop smiling about it, at least not until I jump in the shower and begin interrogating myself. I let my mind wander with non-stop questions and eventually come to the obvious conclusion, I was crushing on her; or perhaps I was crushing on my own ideal fantasy of her. I don't know yet, but I was sure I want to know more about the villain. And then followed other silly issues, _I thought I liked boys. How come I never noticed girls? I mean sure, the girls in my squad are cute. I never thought about that kind of attraction with them…_ I literally, but only briefly, begin thinking about it … _until now._ I sigh and roll my eyes at my own self analysis, feeling less intelligent by the second. I'm subdued by the subtle idiocy I'm gradually revealing to myself. _Was I really that blind? Was I so trapped in what society dictates as normal that I've rejected my own being?_ I hang my head low as if a dark cloud looms over me, "Yes and yes, Kim." _Some of the boys are cute right? I just can't imagine, you know, the attraction to… that. I suppose I don't mind it, it's just… less neat. I don't care about that. Not really. What the…_ I focus on a word to use that would better express my frustrations, _hell… am I even talking about? Right now… for right now, I like Shego._ That was a good enough of an answer as any for the time being. I ended my shower feeling strangely alone. It wasn't just the fact that I couldn't discuss any of my new findings with my friends or family. It wasn't just the fact that my peers will only discuss relationships about the opposite sex or the fact that high school life stretches any 'out-of-the-ordinary' behavior - especially revolving around sex and orientation - so disproportionately that it vilifies it. No, it was the fact that my crush was a villain, an older woman, and an evil, older woman with deadly powers who has severely injured me in the past. I feel I might as well be committed to a psychiatric ward as it was already beyond taboo. I couldn't talk to anyone, not even to my crush. Then again, who ever talks to their crush?

I dry off and get dressed. I lie on my bed and I'm thankful Shego decided to steal something on a weekend. I can't let go of the fact that I saw her today and wonder what's to come of us. I believed I'd be done with my obsession after settling our little rift, but now I don't know whether to attempt to pursue her as a friend or continue our relationship on opposite sides of the law. _Oh, Shego, why do you have to be bad?_ I stare at the ceiling with a subtle frown. _Stop it, Kim, today was a good start of the day. You settled your guilt, you're FINALLY being honest with yourself, and you're a damn Possible!_ _Now say it!_ I, again, find myself criticizing my ability to talk to myself as a second entity as anything less than strange. I weakly reply to my soliloquy, _Anything's possible for a Possible. Good! What does that mean, Kim?_ Another revelation. _I can pursue Shego. Damn, right!_ I smirk, feeling better, and try not to ruin the rest of my day with lingering thoughts. At least, just for today.

I get out of bed and decide to reconnect with friends I've purposely avoided during my month long obsession. It's a little liberating to be with them. I dare not share the details of my absence as I've much to discover still, but their overall kindness and welcoming hearts warms me. I feel more out of my rut and I bounce back to my usual self.

~oO0Oo~

Another weekend comes and I'm okay with the fact that Shego hasn't made another appearance. It's too soon, but I still expect something to happen sooner than later. Afterall, Shego returned the stolen item. It was only a matter of time before we saw each other again.

After much thought, contemplating whether I like the villain or my perception of her, I'm left right in the middle. Earlier in the week I've come to the conclusion Shego was holding back, not just with our last encounter, but every single one. This included the ones that left me with scars. This fact has left me to realize she's not as evil as I perceived. I reiterated this to myself back then, _she really likes me._ But, I still question if she likes me for the fight, the tease, or really for me. _How much could she know about me?_

I have the house to myself. My father away at a convention, my mother likely performing a surgery, and I'm quite certain the tweebs are at some friend's house, blowing something up or at least planning to. _And that leaves me… free to explore._ I smirk, trying to recall my dream from earlier. It wasn't very hard, it's been something I've been thinking about all week, just never acted upon. I don't quite have the urge, but with the house to myself, I feel the need to take advantage of the opportunity and indulge myself. _Shego, I do believe we had some unfinished business. Now, where did we leave off?_ I hold myself as I sink into the depths of my own mind, finding my crush.

~~  
I'm partially driving my fantasy and I look at her with devouring eyes now. I'm no longer on the grates of a catwalk, but on the cushion of a bed. She straddles my hips as she did before and begins to scoot downward and unbuckles my pants. She gives me an inquisitive smile and I return it with a smirk and a nod. She grips my pants tightly at the waist and swiftly pulls them down along with my panty past my knees. She graces my thighs with gentle caress. She teases me with kisses on my ribs and soft nibbles on my sides. I can't help but grasp my breasts as she works her way to my neck and chin. She's good, she's nice. My head is floating and I wrap my arms around her as she tongues the edges of my ear. I turn my head to kiss her and I do so again and again. She places a finger upon my lips with a devious smile and recedes off of me. She grabs my hips and flips me, face-forward, with little effort. I feel as if I'm a feather to her. She removes the garments from my legs completely and tongues my clit and squeezes my thigh. I can't concentrate and I… I…

She spanks me and I shiver into laughter. She's evil, she's… naughty. I'm surprised I enjoy the sharp sting. She does it again and moves in to hug me from behind. I love it and I spoon into her embrace. I bet she's giving even though she's a thief.

I feel a chill from the ocean breeze, but I smile to it. Shego comes around to face me on the sandy beach and my smile widens. She just looks at me with her own smile, no longer devious, and brushes my hair back. Her eyes, deadly and beautiful, I kiss her; a quick peck. She's being so kind to me. I only matter to her. I get tingles from her touch and I can't help but kiss her again. I bet her lips are soft despite how sharp her tongue is.

I part from her lips and her evil grin returns. She points downwards, below the ventilation duct we're in and I return her grin with my own. I nod and she lowers me with a rope over a pink diamond the size of my head. She's wearing a black, skin-tight cat suit and I realize I'm wearing the same. After I carefully remove the diamond's enclosure, I remove the large gem without setting off any alarms. Shego tilts her head with a smile to show me she's impressed and carefully hoists me back up. She takes the diamond and places it aside to help me up. She looks proud of me and I soak it in. I bite my lip and I intentionally drop a vent screw to set off the alarms. I giggle as her eyes widen in shock. We move quickly with the diamond to escape and I can't hold back my laughter from the thrill as we run. Shego playfully shakes her head at me, making me laugh harder. We sprint faster over rooftops to escape the wailing sirens behind us.

We run into a cabin to escape the snow and the fireplace burns warmly inside. Her gray sweater dress hugs her so perfectly. She brings me a cup of coco and we snuggle on the couch. I relax with a smile into her arms and begin stroking the back of her hand. I look up at her, admiring the contours of her face. She's beautiful from every angle. She begins fondling me, I hum a chuckle, and it's my turn to shake my head to her grinning face. I put my coco aside somewhere and I let her ravage me. My cheeks turn crimson and my heart races. She glances at me for approval every step of the way and I smile or nod to let her do a she pleases; to let her do as _I_ please. She hits every spot, working me into a frenzy. She looks at me with those alluring green eyes and smiles as she watches me under her control. But her smile isn't sinister. It's soft and pleasant. She kisses me deeply. I bet she kisses well, I bet she's intense. I cringe for a moment, she's so beautiful, I tense, she's gorgeous, stronger and stronger, she's lovely, until she finally, she's so loving, until I finally…  
~~

I sigh softly into gentle laughter, _bad girl._ I grab a tissue and wipe myself. After pulling the covers to my face, I just snicker quietly, "I like Shego."

~oO END Oo~

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know this wasn't very 'M' rated, but because there was some relatively sexual scenes, I marked it as 'M' just in case.

I'm still very much in my early stages of learning how to write well and drive a plot, so if you have criticisms, even negative, please do review and let me know. I feel I've learned a lot after writing Just A Little Vacation and hoping I improved (I'm actually considering RE-writing that story - too many flaws, just too many). This story has a couple inconsistencies with Just A Little Vacation, but only because I discovered that I like how this story played out versus the other.


End file.
